This invention relates in general to vehicular axle assemblies. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a vehicular axle assembly that includes an electrical generator for generating electricity to supply power to one or more electrical components within or near the axle assembly during operation.
Drive train systems are widely used for generating power from a source and for transferring such power from the source to a driven mechanism. Frequently, the source generates rotational power, and such rotational power is transferred from the source to a rotatably driven mechanism. For example, in most land vehicles in use today, an engine/transmission assembly generates rotational power, and such rotational power is transferred from an output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly through a hollow cylindrical driveshaft tube to an input shaft of an axle assembly so as to rotatably drive the wheels of the vehicle. To accomplish this, a first universal joint is usually connected between the output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly and a first end of the driveshaft tube, while a second universal joint is usually connected between a second end of the driveshaft tube and the input shaft of the axle assembly. The universal joints provide a rotational driving connection from the output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly through the driveshaft tube to the input shaft of the axle assembly, while accommodating a limited amount of misalignment between the rotational axes of these three shafts.
A typical axle assembly includes a number of rotatable components that transmit rotational power from the input shaft to the wheels thereof. These rotatable components are usually enclosed in protective non-rotatable housing. The housing typically includes a central carrier (which rotatably supports a differential mechanism therein) having a pair of outwardly extending tubes (which enclose the axle shafts extending from the differential mechanism to the wheels of the vehicle). In a manner that is well known in the art, rotation of the differential mechanism by the input shaft causes corresponding rotation of the output axle shafts. The differential mechanism distributes torque from the input drive shaft to the two output axle shafts, while permitting such output axle shafts to rotate at different speeds under certain conditions. As a result, torque is supplied to both wheels of the vehicle as it negotiates a turn, while permitting the outside wheel to turn faster than the inside wheel.
In some instances, it is desirable to provide an electrical component within or near the axle assembly. Such electrical components may, for example, be provided to sense one or more operating conditions of the vehicle drive train system. Unfortunately, the electrical power that is often necessary to operate such electrical components is not readily available at or near the location in which they are used. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a vehicular axle assembly that includes an electrical generator for generating electricity to supply power to one or more electrical components therein during operation.